This invention relates to injection materials for a railroad track bed in which an injected layer is formed between the railroad tie and the roadbed.
In recent years, the increase in the volume of railroad transportation has been giving rise to a correspondingly sharp increase in the frequency of railroad stock usage, resulting in an increased frequency of maintenance work for the track, in particular, the roadbed. The greater the frequency of train passage, the shorter the time allowable for the maintenance work, and so it has become necessary to provide beds which can contribute in labor-saving in connection with roadbed and track maintenance work. To this end, there have been studies of various systems which are believed capable of replacing the conventional ballast roadbed; for example, one proposal is the provision of a concrete roadbed another the use of an integral formation in a ballast roadbed. However, labor saving of maintenance work has not yet been fully attained.